A Legend's Heir
by restlesspaper1
Summary: A young man named Ooraka sets off on a journey to find out who he truly is.


Prologue

"The sword is almost done," said Braednac to himself. All he had to do was engrave the runes on the sword and his masterpiece would be ready. He went to work on the runes, only stopping to move the sword and look at the sun.

_"It's almost sunset,"_ Braednac thought. He turned back to the sword and continued. An hour later, he finished. He picked up the sword and held it in front of the window. From the tip of the blade to the handle, in ancient runes, said: _May this blade guide my heir from darkness and keep him in the light_. He picked up the sword and brought it to the sheath he made for his sword.

"From now on this blade shall be called Guidance," Braednac said. He put the sword in the sheath and laid it on the table behind him. He pulled a knife from his belt and scratched a tear shape on the sheath of the sword. He then stared at the mark, but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. He picked up the blade and tossed it out the hole in the wall, hoping it would land on the ground below and not break. The knocking grew louder and more intense. Then, he grabbed his knife and quickly opened the door to a fight from which he will never return.

Chapter 1

"Hey! Stop that man!" said an angry man who was just robbed. Guards over heard the man screaming, so they gripped their lances and chased the thief. Since the man was smaller than the guards and didn't have any armor on, he had an easier time running through the crowd, and in time, he lost the guards. He ran for the drawbridge and saw that it was closing. He didn't realize that the day was turning into night until he saw the sun wasn't reflecting off of the pendant on his necklace. As he started to run up the drawbridge, the guard on duty tried to get him to come down, but failed. The thief got to the top of the bridge and jumped. He barely made it to the edge of the moat when he landed. He landed on his stomach, groaning. He pushed himself to his feet and looked in his hand. He had scored 300 rupees and a nice leather money pouch off the man he robbed.

"You're getting even better, Ooraka," said the thief to himself. Ooraka stood about 6 feet tall and was a lean young man. He looked about 19 years of age, but was really 17. He had pale skin that shined in the sunlight. His blue eyes would always glisten, no matter if it was dark or light.

He wore what any other thief would wear: nice clothes that they stole. From where Ooraka was raised, he was taught by an older group of kids that the first thing you want to steal is a nice pair of clothes so that when you go back to steal again, you won't have to wear rags and draw more attention to yourself than you really needed. They said that wearing nice clothes would make you look like a regular innocent civilian, drawing less attention to yourself and giving you more time to steal.

As he walked away from the castle, he hooked the pouch to his belt and ran into the fields. Then out of nowhere, a rock was thrown and it hit Ooraka right in the head, knocking him to the ground. He was in much pain when a woman ran up to him and pulled him to his feet.

Ooraka spoke in a hurt voice, "Who threw that rock at me?"

"I threw it at you," said the woman. Ooraka suddenly filled with anger.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed me with that rock if you threw it hard enough!" he said.

"OK, tell me that next time I throw a rock at your head and try to save your life!" said the woman sarcastically.

"SAVE MY LIFE? More like try to knock my brain out my ear!" he yelled, his head feeling like that was her objective. The woman smiled.

"Alright, I'll just leave you here to die then," she said. Then, she turned and walked off. Ooraka stood there thinking about what she said, then yelled, "Hey, wait up!" The woman stopped and looked at him.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked. She pointed towards Kakariko Village.

"Do you see that group of men?" she asked. He looked towards where she was pointing. At first he didn't see anything, then he saw them. They were a group wearing dark clothes and rags over their mouths and noses.

"Are they assassins?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "and they were coming to kill YOU." She said that last word with emphasis and poked him in the chest.

"Me?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes you," she said, "and if I didn't throw that rock at your head to make it seem like I killed you, they would have REALLY killed you." Soren just started at her. He was curious to know why.

"Why?" he asked. The woman sighed. It seemed like her explanation was going to take a while.

"Follow me and I'll tell you why along the way," she said. She walked off into the night, Ooraka right beside her. She told him why, and at the same time, revealed his fate to him.


End file.
